Phones, Fanfictions, and Bunnies
by Blonde Thunder Ninja
Summary: It all started with a writer's chat and it got a little crazy! Contains bunnies, Hyuugas, and Frank McFrankfrank!


**Phones, Fanfictions, and Bunnies**

Sirus Maram: Kay, well I was just having a nice writer's chat with Blonde Thunder Ninja, who happens to be one of my close friends and we began talking about what would happen if her charries found out about fanfiction (Mostly Frank McFrankfrank and Ryan) and then the conversation wandered to intense randomness… beware of minor Neji and Hiashi bashing. Okay, maybe not so minor. P.S. I'm not sure if anyone has written any fanfics with BTN's charries (hopefully not), but for the sake of the story, just go along with it.

Ryan walked down the hall and paused when he heard the keyboard in one of the rooms. "Huh?" he said and he walked in. Frank McFrankfrank was sitting at the computer surfing the web. "Whatcha doing Frank?" asked Ryan and Frank answered, "I'm looking at this site called It's really interesting! They've got lots of stories here, and-hey!!! Look, there's one about Ino here!!!"

"What!?! Who's been writing about my girl!?!"

A silence followed as they read the story.

"Oh. My. GAWD." Ryan said. "Ino DOES NOT like Shikamaru!!! We're homies, and I know that he would never do that to me!!!"

"Hey, look, there's one with my name in it!!!"

"Yeah, and Sakura's!!"

"My name and Sakura's? Do I like Sakura?"

They clicked on it and read a bit. "Ugh. The romance is disgusting." Ryan said bending down and resting his arm against the top of the chair Frank was sitting in.

"Really? I think it's kinda funny…"

"Dude… That's messed up-Hey, is that my name?"

"Yep!"

The two boys looked at it and clicked the link to the next story. The looks on their faces turned from curious to disgusted.

"Ugh, how can someone write this crap?!? I do not, I repeat **Do Not **like weapon gal in that way!!!" Suddenly, Ryan's face turned to horror. "Oh God, what if the jit sees this?!? I'm DEAD."

"Why, does Neji like the nice panda lady?"

"He pretends not to but that's why he's a jit."

"Oh. Hey, look, this one has both of us in it!"

"Oh crap, that doesn't sound like a good thing, Frank I don't think you should…!"

"…" A moment of silence followed as Frank clicked on the story. They read for a few minutes, seeing that they were both slow readers. Ryan turned and looked at Frank who was about a half a foot away and stepped further away, his face white as Orochimaru (and incredible feat, seeing that he's a black Hyuuga…). "That's just sick!!! What the heck?!?" By now Ryan was about to have a spaz attack. Frank stood up and looked at Ryan before glancing away. "I'm going to go throw-up now."

"Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick…and I had fajitas for lunch!"

"You know what we need now?"

"A mental breakdown?"

"No… BUNNIES!!!"

"WTF FRANK?!? WHAY THE HECK WOULD WE NEED SOME STUPID RABBITS?!?"

"They destroy bad energy!"

"Rabbits?"

"Yep."

"Then I know just who to send the bunnies to!!!"

"Us?"

"No. Get rid of that story!!!"

"What story? Oh! Oh God that story! Wow how messed up is society today?" Frank said as he pressed the back button a few times, being the intelligent person he was.

"Let us begin Mission: Happy Rabbits!!!"

In Kohona

Neji walks down the hall going to train. Just as he went by his room he heard something. "I'm gonna call this one Fluffy!!!"

"Cool! I'm going to name this one Chloe! GAH! IT BIT ME!!!"

"No!!! BAD CHLOE!!!"

He turned and opened the door and looked in. "What are all of these…Bunnies…Doing in MY room?!?"

Hanabi and Songa were sitting in the middle of a pile of assorted rabbits, Songa holding her barely bleeding finger in pain. _Ch. And she calls herself a ninja…_

"Hi Neji-san!!! Songie and I are just playing with your cute bunnies!!" Hanabi said hugging who he supposed was Fluffy- the rabbit struggling for breath.

"These aren't my bunnies!"

"But they're cute!!!" Songa said grabbing one randomly and showing it to Neji.

"Aren't you a little _old_ to be playing with Hanabi and bunnies?"

"… You're never too old to play with bunnies!"

"Where did they all come from?!?" Neji asked, starting to lose his cool as he walked into his room.

"There's a note on your bed, Neji-san." Hanabi absentmindedly muttered as she lifted up another bunny. He waded through the sea of bunnies and got to the tiny piece of paper. He opened it and read

_Dear Neji,_

_Frank and I have always noticed that you tend to have very bad vibes that make everyone feel bad (seriously you do). So, we sent you some bunnies that are especially attracted to bad energy to make you feel better (Frank said so). See ya jit!_

_-Ryan and Frank_

_P.S. Don't kill me, it was all Frank's idea!! _

Neji glared at the note, starting to get pissed off. Suddenly all of the bunnies in the room turned at looked at him in a creepy sort of way. In a flash, Neji found himself covered by bunnies sensing his bad vibes. Hanabi skipped up to Neji and said "Awww… Look! They like you Neji-san!" She poked Neji through the layer of bunnies.

"What is going on here?" An official voice said from in the hallway. Just when Neji thought it couldn't get much worse, his uncle Hiashi entered. "I-I can explain!!!" Neji said waving his arms franticly.

"What is there to explain, nephew?" Hiashi said glowering.

"Uhhh… I- I mean, Fr-Frank and-"

"YOU GOT BUNNIES AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!? I LOVE BUNNIES!!!"

"I- wait…" Neji said, suddenly puzzled. _What the heck?_

"How could you have kept a secret like that away from your uncle and caretaker!?!" Hiashi said looking down and picking up one of the bunnies out of the Neji dog-pile- err… Bunny-pile- and hugged it. It was there that you could tell the family resemblance as he squeezed the air out of poor Fluffy's lungs…again.

Neji glared at the bunnies angrily and they all cuddled in even closer. "Neji?" a feminine voice said. _This day couldn't get any worse. Damn you fate._ Neji thought to himself as the person walking in the hall continued. "Gai decided to have another team practice and Lee was-" Tenten walked into the room and stared at Neji -who could probably have emo clouds above his head right now- covered in bunnies with his uncle, cousin, and Ryan's cousin all sitting his room playing with the psychotic rabbits.

"Ummm… Neji, is this a bad time?" Tenten said trying not to laugh.

"Tenten!!! I can explain! Ryan was-"

Songa jumped to her feet holding the vicious Chloe- who was trying to gnaw off her hand, but was unsuccessful. "What? What did my crazy cousin do this time?" She said looking up at Neji with innocent eyes.

That was when Neji finally lost it. "YOUR FREAKEN COUSIN SEND ALL OF THESE FREAKIN BUNNIES INTO MY ROOM, AND NOW THEY WON'T FRICKEN LEAVE!!!!!"

…

…..

…

"Is that all?"

Neji hit his head against the wall, squashing the rabbit precariously perched on his noggin. It fell to the ground knocked out with X's in its eyes. Tenten, not wanting anymore conflict, quickly makes a quick suggestion. "Why don't we just find Ryan and Frank and make them get the bunnies to go away?"

_Why didn't I think of that?_ The Hyuuga prodigy asked himself. "Fine. Good idea Tenten. We're going on a Cousin Hunt."

Somewhere in Kohona, Ryan sneezed. "Hm. Guess that means someone is talking about me, huh, Frank?"

Frank sat in the grass a few feet away staring at the clouds with wide eyes. _No wonder Shikamaru does this all of the time…_ He thought to himself. "Heh, another bunny cloud."

Ryan looked at Frank like he was insane. "Uh, Frank? Did you hear me?"

The bartender started and glanced up at Ryan. "What? What's going on?"

Ryan sighed, exasperated at his friend's bad memory. "It's me, Ryan. We were reading..eh.. interesting fanfictions and then we sent a bunch of loving bunnies to my jit of a cousin… Oh crap."

Frank looked up at Ryan and looked to where his wide eyes were staring, and gulped. There on the top of the hill was Neji glaring at Frank and Ryan, surrounded by many angry-looking bunnies.

"Frank...run."

The two men jumped up and ran; Ryan sprinting with wide eyes and Frank kinda… leaping around in circles --' . Neji yelled, "Attack, my minions!!!" and unleashed his army of bunnies upon poor Ryan and Frank.

"GAH!!! RUN FASTER FRANK!!!"

A few antagonizingly slow minutes passed until the insane bunnies caught up with Ryan and Frank, tackling Ryan to the ground and making him get his hair stuck in a bush. "NO!!! NOT THE HAIR! CURSE MY HYUUGA TRAITS!" Ryan cried as he tried (heh, rhymed X3) to untangle his long hair from the mess.

The bunnies weren't making it much easier, with all of their annoying jumping. Suddenly, Neji caught up with Ryan and saw him desperately trying to free himself from the bush of doom with the bad-energy bunnies doing a victory dance around him. The pale Hyuuga couldn't help it; he burst out laughing (OMFG, It's the ACOPOLYPSE!!! OO). " Ryan, you look like an idiot."

Ryan glared at Neji and replied, "Thanks, jit, I think I've realized that. Now, would you mind getting me out?"

Neji smirked and turned around. "I don't think so, Ryan. Fate has caused your sad state, and it isn't my job to worry about it."

With that he left as Ryan simmered in his newly acquired bad mood. Suddenly, something fell out of the tree.

"Hi Ryan!... Whoa, what happened to you?" Frank said as he crouched down next to his friend.

"Frank! Where did you come from?"

Frank paused for a moment trying to remember, and his eyes went wide. "I have no idea!!! I usually remember stuff that happened five seconds ago…"

Ryan sighed and finally untangled his hair from the evil bush. Standing up, he started to walk out of the forest after Frank, but suddenly stops. "Frank…" he began, "…How do you get rid of the bunnies?"

"You don't!"

Ryan glared at Frank….

…..and got glomped by tons of bunnies. Frank poked Ryan from under the pile of bunnies. "They sense your bad energy, which makes no sense because Neji is usually the one with issues."

"I know. They just jumped me! Frank, there has got to be a way to ditch these furballs!!!"

Frank thought for a moment, and it only took him five minutes to come up with an idea. "I've got it, Ryan! Follow me!"

Ryan looked over the side of the cliff. "Are you sure about this, Frank?"

"It's foolproof!!!"

Ryan gulped, looking at the river below. One thousand feet below. _Oh God, it feels like I'm up against Yasushi all over again!!!_ He thought to himself. The bunnies hopping around his feet brought him back to the present. The black Hyuuga sighed, "I guess this is the only way right now…"

And he jumped off the cliff.

The bunnies all followed Ryan, leaping down towards the river below. "It's working, Ryan!" Frank yelled to his friend.

"Great, now what do I do?"

"I didn't think that far! Who do you think I am, Shikamaru?"

If it hadn't been a life-or-death situation, Ryan would have slapped himself. "FRANK!!! YOU JUST MADE ME COMMIT SUICIDE!!!"

"GAHHHH!!!!" Fran ran around in circles on top of the cliff. "OMGOMGOMG!!! MASAKO'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

In his panic, he didn't notice a shadow coming from overhead, until it was right on top of him. "Frank…" The panicking bartender turned around at the sound of his name.

"…you're a COMPLETE IDIOT!!!" Ryan shouted, jumping off of the summoned Hiroshi and pimp-slapping Frank. "Ryan? Oh! RYAN!!!" Frank yelled as he grabbed his friend and spun him around. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!! YOU…are alive, right?"

"Of course I am stupid!!! You nearly killed me; you're lucky that I can summon a _flying_ dragon!"

Frank paused and dropped Ryan, going into a thinking pose. "Even after all of this, I have a feeling that we've forgotten something…"

Ryan mirrored his image. "Yeah, but what?"

Back at Frank's Computer

Masako walked into the computer room. "Well, I guess Ryan and- hey, what's this?"

She asked herself as the curious girl read the title "The Weapons Master with the Wrong Hyuuga…"

"…Just wait till Neji sees this…"

The End

Blonde Thunder Ninja's Notes: Yup Sirus Maram and I are good friends and we had a writers chat over the phone. As you can tell we were both really bored when we thought this up and hopefully you all enjoyed it. Hope you all enjoy Halloween this week!


End file.
